


and he was gone with the draft

by inallmyunholiness



Category: Hamilton (Miranda)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, don’t worry it’s not graphic, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inallmyunholiness/pseuds/inallmyunholiness
Summary: There are ten things you need to know.





	and he was gone with the draft

One: You meet him for the first time and he is quick and shining and too smart for his own good. You don’t realize it at the time, but you will be his love. And his downfall.

 

Two: There’s a war going on and you are so afraid: for your men, and for him ( _You don’t really want this_ and _I do, more than anything_ ), but never for yourself. You have been waiting to die for a long time.

 

Three: The war is over now but you still flinch at loud noises. He is writing and writing and writing. You have only ever seen such passion in your own reflection.

 

Four: You’re both older now, more exhausted, and he is wearing himself thin. You don’t know how to help him. ( _Wait for it._ )

 

Five: He is ruining you and it makes you ache. He has always had to hurry ( _Are you running out of time?_ ) and now he does not know how to slow down.

 

Six: You cannot go back. It is too late for the both of you.

 

Seven: It will happen at dawn and you are filled with dread ( _oh god, you still love him_ ) but it is the only way.

 

Eight: He aims his pistol at the sky ( _Wait!_ ).

 

Nine: He is dead and you are the one who killed him.

 

Ten: You are still waiting to die.


End file.
